overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero (ゼロ) was the leader of Six Arms and the head of the security department for the criminal organization, Eight Fingers. Appearance Zero was a giant, bald man with half of his face and body covered with tattoos of various beasts. There is a panther on his legs, a falcon on his back, a rhino on his arms, a buffalo on his chest, and a lion on his head. Everything about him is large. The outlines of his muscular figure can be seen through his clothes. The cold glint in his eyes belongs to that of a seasoned warrior. Personality Zero was a strategic thinker who's always composed, examining any situation calmly. Given his experience, he was observant enough to recognize that the hole made by Sebas on the iron door of the brothel was made by a fist, not a magical item. Background Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Zero, along with the executives of Eight Fingers, meet in an undisclosed location to discuss various issues affecting the organization. Zero offers to assist Hilma with his resources, but was turned down. However, one of the executives, Cocco Doll, requested for his security services in order to reinforce his hold over his declining slave trade division. After learning that the brothel had been seized, and that Succulent and Cocco Doll were captured by the authorities, he orders Six Arms to bail Succulent out, as well as gather information on those who were responsible for the attack on the organization and punish them in return. When Sebas Tian is told to come to a warehouse alone due to Tuare's kidnapping, four of the Six Arms were there waiting for him. They engaged Sebas in combat but failed to even scratch him, resulting in them all being finished off effortlessly. The other two members were waiting elsewhere and encounter Brain Unglaus, Climb and Lockmyer. Succulent had disguised himself as Tuare in an attempt to get them to lower their guard down but fails and is next defeated by Climb and Lockmyer. Zero and Brain engage in a fierce battle but are interrupted by Sebas. Not believing that Sebas could kill four of the Six Arms by himself, Zero puts his duel with Brain on hold and attacks Sebas with his strongest attack. It however, does nothing to the butler and Zero dies from a powerful heel drop kick. Abilities and Powers Zero was a monk-class, close-combat specialist who used shamanic possession to improve his already formidable fighting power, which made him the strongest member of the Eight Fingers. As a High-level Monk, he had fists harder than steel and was estimated to rival Adamantite ranked adventurers. Known Classes * Monk * Shamanic Adept Martial Arts * Iron Skin * Single Strike Kill Main Equipment * Monk's Black Belt * Armband of the Beast King * Boots of Speed Relationships Eight Fingers The leaders of the Eight Fingers were aware of Zero's might and valued it highly. Six Arms Zero was the leader of the Six Arms and demanded their respect. Trivia * Zero's strongest skill, a demonic skill that was true embodiment of phrase, "single strike kill", ironically did not move Sebas Tian, not even a budge. Quotes * (To Six Arms): "First, we pay the bail on Succulent and the others who were arrested and gather information. Once that is done arrange for people who know how to torture. We will show the invader hell. He will greatly regret his foolishness!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Ki Masters Category:Monks Category:Shamans Category:Six Arms Category:Eight Fingers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom